


Shroomy

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mindfuck, Recreational Drug Use, also, and general dumbassery, magic truffles, minor weed too almost forgot, she ra references because i cant be stopped, specifically, tentadicks, they stole greg's truffles man, this time its shrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot do stolen truffles then fucc





	Shroomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).

> For my bro E350! Enjoy the weird!

Amethyst growled as she jammed her thumb into the squishy remote button, arrowing through _Getflix’s _massive selection of programs as fast as it would allow and frustrated that it wouldn’t go any faster. From the couch behind, Peridot couldn’t see past her massive lilac mane, only the hunched, annoyed fritz of it that peaked around Amethyst’s neck like hackles, illuminated by the glare of the small plasma TV set that definitely wasn’t stolen.

Peridot leaned to the side to catch a bit of the screen, only to feel bewildered at the fast movement of the scrolling. “I cannot keep up with whatever you are doing.”

“There’s just nothin’ good on.” Amethyst muttered into her hand, thousands of images of content flashing by in the reflection of her dark eyes. “They all finished or got cancelled or expired or whatever.”

“Not all of them!” Peridot piped up, but only in tone because her body was like lead. “What about _He-Ra and the Masters of the Galaxy?”_

Peridot found a hand on her forehead, right on her gem that she let push her back into the welcoming plush of the couch, a grin quirking her face instead of maybe an indignant pout or even a little nip at Amethyst’s palm. “Shut up you dummy,” Amethyst teased, blocking the screen entirely by looming over her, veiling them in warm hair “we already watched that yesterday.” Her eyes scrunched like they did when she was about to snort “You just wanna fuck the cat.”

“Please do not say that out of context.” Peridot said as Amethyst laughed, watching Amethyst pass her without the remote. She’d put it on the arm, enticing Peridot into control. Once in her grabby little hands, she immediately scanned for the thumbnail with the catgirl on it, mimicking Amethyst’s frustration with the speed. “Where are you going?” She said, without looking away from the TV.

“Heheh, you didn’t deny it. You sober yet?” Amethyst asked, a cooler thwumping open and shut from somewhere beyond the couch. “I’ve been saving a lil’ something for us to try and idk if we should have ‘em both, y’know?”

“Of course I didn’t deny it.” She scoffed as if Amethyst had just said season 2 of _Camp Pining Hearts _was better than season 3. “What is it?” Peridot still didn’t look away from the set, making it hard to gauge her interest.

“Check it.” Amethyst presented a sealed baggie to Peridot’s cheek, but even the slight chill didn’t distract her once she’d spotted the catgirl thumbnail. Leaning forward, she zeroed in on the icon, finger tapping furiously until Amethyst again blocked the TV with her body.

“Hey, pussy-for-brains.” Peridot fell back into the couch with a huff, grumbling that she liked the show for the plot just as much. “Check out _Greg’s sacred mojo~”_

Peridot seemed to perk up at that. Her visored gaze fell upon a transparent sandwich bag, rather empty and weighed down by two distinct clusters of…rocks? They were brown and dirt coloured like rocks, anyway. Amethyst opened the sealed plastic and the freshly released waft of a peculiar smell made them both blink.

“They’re supposed to make you see stuff. Stuff like lights and colours. And you…get everything.” Amethyst explained unsurely. “Everything makes sense. You get hit, like, _boom_.” She gestured a small explosion with her hands. “You know everything you needed to know.”

Peridot took the bag from Amethyst and searched the contents over, compelled (but not in the way that made her ask if these had been borrowed, or _‘borrowed’_). “And you’re saying Greg utilizes this substance to improve his…what exactly?”

“His music, nerd.” Amethyst snatched it back once she deemed Peridot had finished examining it. “The writing part, anyway. Like I said, boom. Got yourself a song.”

“So, you expect us to come to a realisation with the use of this substance? Pertaining to what, exactly?”

“It’s called shrooms.” Amethyst lifted the baggie up to eye level, screwing an eye shut to scrutinise it with the other. “Or, this one’s truffles, I guess. And you take it for fun. It’s like weed but different. That’s why I dunno how good it is to take after our cones.” Amethyst dropped her arm, looking to Peridot for an answer.

Peridot sunk back into the couch with ease. “I am most definitely not sober.”

“Neither am I.” Amethyst, seemingly biting the bullet, reached into the bag and enclosed her chubby fist around a cluster. “Let’s go.”

Peridot, taking after Amethyst’s best example, said “Gimme.”

They counted to three before popping them in their mouths. Peridot grimaced as she chewed, sharp teeth ripping up the fungi’s flesh into swallowable bits. Amethyst cronched on it like it was candy before it went down the hatch.

They stood for several minutes, watching each other intently while the TV played something quietly in the background. It was like time stood still, and any miniscule movement or breath was magnified and meant more than it actually did.

“Okay, nothing happened.” Amethyst gave up first, throwing her head back. “Let’s bang.”

“Please.” Said Peridot.

_He-Ra_ quickly forgotten -- wily Peridot had managed to press play on the show -- Amethyst pounced, squashing Peridot further into the couch. It got heated as usual, a mess of frantic grasping limbs and fluffed up hair. Although, things changed about 30 minutes in, after they’d paused to catch their breath and idly watch the screen_._

Amethyst took a heavy glance back at Peridot’s heat, revealed easily by shuffled down boxer shorts. When she dipped her head back down for more, the flat of her tongue met with soaked labia, pulling a hum from her throat. But then, she found herself dipping her tongue between top lips. _Actual lips. Peridot’s_ actual lips, the sensation was undeniable.

Peridot gave a huff somehow, jerking Amethyst’s head up, which was a little too fast because the room spun. There was Peridot, resting her head on the couch arm like she had been. When she stared too long, Peridot reached for her hair and tugged gently, whining for her.

“It’s good~” she sighed, shivering. “Notably…” she pondered for the right word, eyes squinting, “_intensified_. Also, the ceiling is alive.”

Amethyst looked to the crystal stalactites that hung from her room’s roof, spotting nothing different about them. Looking back to Peridot, she had to laugh. “_Hohoh_ _man_, we’re _fucked_.”

Peridot reacted at her voice, finding the quality was off in the slightest, most significant way. And then when she looked down the length of her body, Peridot found herself staring at the blond girl from the donut shop, who returned her gaze with a shy confidence.

“Wh--“

With Amethyst’s strength, the girl hauled Peridot’s thighs over her stocky shoulders, ducking to press her soft nose and lips to her vulva. Heat flooded her at the warmth, boiling at the contact, twisting in her abdomen and moving up to flush her chest. Her walls fluttered and tensed and in the back of her mind Peridot recognized through her pleasure-drunk haze that she’d already flown halfway there.

Amethyst meanwhile was having the time of her life, flipping between making out with Peridot and eating her out. It wasn’t exactly conscious -- she couldn’t alternate or choose -- but the soft textures bled into each other as she traced her tongue, groaning into kisses from Peridot before it swapped and she was delving into the sweet headiness of her pussy, lapping up the taste greedily. The sound of Peridot’s little moans alongside the lewd slipping of her tongue collected in her gut and drove her to lick rougher and rougher. It began not to matter what her tongue was making contact with, she just wanted Peridot to have the most stoned big o ever, and she decided it should involve some fingerfucking.

Peridot twitched at purple hands -- ah, it was Amethyst now -- sliding from her thighs to her groin, the simple movement making her body snap. She had no idea what was going on at this point, only that Amethyst’s fingers looked very phallic for some reason, and then they _were_ pulsing phalluses, and that they felt very soft and good prodding at her entrances.

As Amethyst slipped into her, sudden and reaching, several swollen heads fighting to push her open, Peridot realized that reality was becoming severely fucked. But, oh well. Currently, so was she. There was no hesitation as she started to roll her hips, pulling the several mini dicks in further with a hitched, arching gasp, and letting them slip nearly all the way out to tease herself. When Amethyst shoved them back in, refusing to let her savour the feeling, she nearly cried.

Amethyst felt the tell-tale flush of wet and warmth immediately, and the growl of a ‘oh no ya don’t’ left her throat before she’d even realised it. Peridot’s whimpering only picked up, frustrating Amethyst into biting her thigh, _hard_. Peridot yelped, but Amethyst didn’t pull away because of that. No, she swore Peridot’s leg had turned into a firm plastic for the vaguest of seconds.

Confirming she was still very much high, she flipped herself properly onto the inadequately-sized couch, pulling out to prowl up Peridot’s belly. The green gem went to whine about the lack of stimulation until she set her butt down, squashing her clit that had become snaking and evert while neither of their attentions were on it. Peridot let out a nasally wheeze, wiggling her hips in a need that Amethyst could Feel. It only made Amethyst grin devilishly.

“You think I’m gonna let you have all the fun, ‘dot?”

Gripping her seeping tentadick, Amethyst’s shorts disappeared in a lilac burst of light. Stretching her legs as much as she could in the small space, she took Peridot’s small, firm cock, gasping in satisfaction at her own rush of pleasure and Peridot’s dorky face, which seemed the perfect mix of confusion and downright breathlessness.

Slapping her butt down into Peridot’s pelvis was familiar, but the racing build caught her off guard. Slick and aroused from working on Peridot, she didn’t recognize what the drug had done to her own arousal until she was wiping sweaty bangs from her face, jerkily panting hot breath as she seared with a heat that her sweat had no chance of cooling down. Peridot fell in and out of existence, no matter how hard she yelped Amethyst’s name. All that mattered was getting there, getting there, _getting there_\--

“_H-Holy ffuckk--!!_” Amethyst sputtered as she came, rocking and shaking until she slipped forward. Luckily, Peridot was there to catch her in trembling arms, just avoiding a close encounter between their foreheads.

“_F-Fuck_,” Amethyst panted warm huffs into Peridot’s neck. “I can see every colour of the rainbow and everything’s bright as fuck.” She screwed her eyes closed. “Did you come?”

“Approximately two minutes before you did, if time as a concept is still the same.” Peridot’s chest rose and fell and she stretched her legs. “I am overstimulated.”

“Oops.”

“And I saw the donut girl.”

“The wha…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done either drug in this fic but apparently shrooms mess up ur somatic perception real good so what I wrote is hopefully somewhat plausible.
> 
> Find me on my Twitter, I don’t use my tumblr anymore!


End file.
